


The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

by MindscapeWish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega!Dipper, Prostate Massager, minor a/b/o dynamics, minor cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindscapeWish/pseuds/MindscapeWish
Summary: The only time Bill gives Dipper permission to use one of his favorite sex toys is when Bill is busy doing work. One late afternoon, Dipper jumps at the chance to have some fun with the guarantee Bill will always take care of him afterwards.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorky_Dipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorky_Dipper/gifts).



> is when I'm alone with you

Bill Cipher sat criss-cross-applesauce on the side of his bed, a thick packet of chemistry equations in front of him on top of an old book to write on. A beat up, worn out periodic table sheet, a calculator, and yellow pencil pouch were off to the side too. The packet was due tomorrow and he had to get it done, yet he couldn’t bring himself to finish it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like chemistry-- no, he was quite interested and skilled in it, especially the dangerous sides of it, but he just couldn’t focus.

What his attention was constantly brought back to was the cute, squirming and flushed brunette next to him with an awfully hard bulge in his pants.

Bill looked over at his boyfriend and leered. “Awfully needy for someone who hasn’t been touched yet,” he teased, laying a hand on Dipper’s boner.

Dipper whined, pressing his hips up into Bill’s hand. He’d been like this for several minutes and only now was getting attention. “Please, Bill… I need it.”

What he was referring to was a toy Bill had introduced to him a few weeks before: a prostate massager. Bill never let Dipper use it on his own, only when he was doing homework and Dipper had free time with him. This became an incentive to Dipper, making sure he got his work done as quickly and as well as possible so he could feel good while Bill worked.

“Patience, Pinetree.” Bill swung his legs around so he was straddling Dipper’s thighs. He practically felt Dipper’s muscles twitch and move beneath him, excited and eager to be touched. “We’re on my time.”

With that, Dipper still pressing up into his touch and squirming, Bill slowly stripped Dipper’s clothes off. When he got too wiggly the blonde stopped and waited for the movement to die down. Dipper would instantly still and Bill would continue on until every piece of clothing was on the floor and Dipper was completely bare beneath him.

“On your stomach.” Bill got off and reached beneath his bed. From there he procured an old shoe box. He grabbed the lube and the familiar black, silicone, curved toy that Dipper so loved and its remote.

Bill remembered the first time he introduced it. They had been cockwarming at the time, Bill’s dick deep inside Dipper while the brunette worked on annotating some articles for an essay in English. Dipper had been flushed and squirming, barely able to concentrate on the words in front of him. He could barely even highlight in a straight line, his mind so focused on the thick, long cock inside of him that made all his pleasure areas light up. Meanwhile, Bill had been chilling and dozing off on the bed. 

Dipper had shifted to hit a particularly pleasurable spot and the moan he gave reminded Bill of his gift for him.

It was safe to say, they’d had a very fun night. A very fun, very  _ loud _ one.

He got back onto the bed and popped the lid off of the lube. The familiar sound always meant good things to Dipper and the brunette’s breath hitched in excitement. Bill smirked to his boyfriend’s reaction while he covered his fingers in lube.

“Excited, baby?” Bill circled Dipper’s puckered, quivering hole and pressed one finger in. Dipper moaned, clenching tight around the digit and pressing his hips back. The omega had already been creating slick, dripping down his thighs and sweet smelling, but Bill knew how much he loved being fingered open regardless.

“Ye-Yeah,” Dipper managed to choke out. He eagerly rocked back on Bill’s finger, whining for more. Relief of being filled spread throughout his body and he arched his back deeply when Bill added another, and then another.

He loved these days he could go over and unwind. Bill always took care of him-- worked him up and gave him pleasure and made him cum more times than he could count. When Dipper needed to stop, he cleaned the brunette up and cuddled him close while he finished his work. There were more than enough kisses and soft words of endearment involved. It was so soft and sweet, yet the dominance was hot as hell.

Dipper’s heart jumped when he felt the familiar sensation of a slicked up toy at his hole. He eagerly shoved his hips back in an attempt to impale himself with it.

Bill grinned and ever so slowly pushed the prostate massager inside of Dipper, taking his sweet time with it. Dipper knew he’d feel good in the end, so the blonde had wiggle room to tease him. The toy had a girthy, round shape that only just skinnied out at the bottom with a flared base, stretching Dipper out and filling him up.

Dipper sighed heavily once it nestled against his sensitive bundle of nerves and gyrated his hips to feel everything. Bill went back to his spot in front of his chemistry packet with the toy’s remote in hand. He picked up his pencil, flipped the toy to the lowest setting, set the remote down, and went to work.

Beside him, Dipper let out soft, pleasured moans and squirmed as the toy vibrated and stimulated his prostate. The rest of the world completely tuned out, his eyes closing, cheek pressed to the pillow, and hands gripping the sheets. All he could focus on was the warm pleasure going straight to his aching cock. He lightly stroked himself.

Bill listened to Dipper as he balanced out a reaction and plugged in numbers to find equilibrium. The element symbols and coefficients really swam when you were right next to someone fucking themself so deliciously-- err, half fucking themself, but that was besides the point. The blonde managed to get through about a page and a half before he looked over.

Dipper was on his side now, the tip of his cock bright red and leaking precum. The toy was at a low setting so it wasn’t enough to get off, but it was still enough to make him even more needy.

Dipper’s eyes opened and stared straight into Bill’s in a plea. He whimpered, “Please…”

Bill’s smirk widened into something toothy and he reached out his free hand to stroke Dipper’s cheek, who leaned into it. His touch felt like fire on the boy’s skin. “My sweet, sweet boy,” he cooed. “So cute.” His other hand clicked a button and the setting went up by one.

Dipper instantly felt the change, the vibrations coming on much stronger. He was so lucky Bill hadn’t changed the consistency of the vibrations because this was  _ heaven _ and he didn’t want one second without it _. _ He flushed even deeper, a loud moan escaping his lips, hands clutching the sheets tighter. Dipper’s cock throbbed harder and he grabbed it, pumping it with panting breaths.

Bill chuckled and brought his hand back down to grab his periodic table. It was full of eraser marks and scribbles of different charges, classifications, random trivia, etc.

There was something oddly comforting about this for the both of them. For Dipper, it was being able to relax and feel good in the comfort of his boyfriend’s safety. Having his alpha near him and enjoying the display he gave off was almost thrilling. Part of what made this so safe for him, too, was that Bill never asked for reciprocation-- Dipper could enjoy himself without worrying of his boundaries being crossed, and that was the ultimate trust. 

For Bill, it was pleasuring Dipper in a way he liked and enjoyed on his own without too much intervention from the blonde. Having his omega’s scent next to him, very happy  _ because of Bill _ while he was getting things done filled him full of pride.

Dipper gripped the sheets and pillows for grounding, grunts and moans shamelessly leaving parted lips. His body trembled with the constant stimulation to his prostate, hips bucking and grinding down.

Minutes and minutes went by full of Dipper’s happy, pleasured noises and Bill’s soft humming as he worked. He didn’t look up to Dipper until the omega’s scent shifted into a different strain of needy desperation and his whines became higher. The alpha grinned.

“Feel good, baby?” Bill watched Dipper nod shakily, sweat sheening on his brow. His muscles were tense, ready to jump and unwind beneath flushed, alabaster skin. After numerous afternoons like this, Bill had learned that was a sign Dipper was on his edge and in his final moments.

And, well, he wasn’t going to let him suffer. Bill clicked the button on the remote and upped it to the highest setting, eyes fixed intently on Dipper’s beautiful writhing form. The change in intensity instantly yanked a reaction from the omega.

Dipper cried out loudly, barely able to breathe. The vibrations were so intense that it hurt, but he needed more, he was _so close._ “Bill! Please-- please _please,_ _Alpha_ \--” The pressure in his groin grew and grew until it reached its quick peak. The pressure snapped in a split second. The poor boy came hard, body convulsing as white hot pleasure crashed against his body and he could only see stars.

Bill peeked over as ribbons of thick, warm cum spurted onto Dipper’s stomach. His own cock in his pants twitched but he ignored it, smiling in pride and satisfaction. Another day was a success. Bill clicked the toy off with the remote and set his stuff aside.

Dipper’s chest heaved, panting heavily as he rode the wonderful high. His body was warm but the orgasm spread a cooling sensation throughout his limbs. The brunette let out little noises of pleasure while he came back down from the high.

After a minute or two, Dipper felt Bill’s soft, warm lips on his forehead. He sighed and leaned up into it.

“You alright, Pinetree?” Bill murmured, a tissue from his nightstand in hand. “Can I touch you?”

Dipper nodded to both of those questions, eyes opening and drooping. “Uh huh… yeah. I feel great.” The genuine smile that spread across Bill’s face made him even more warm and happy, like he’d pleased his alpha. Despite their inattention to secondary gender, Dipper’s inner omega always preened when he managed to make his alpha happy.

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Bill cleaned the cum off of Dipper’s stomach and limping cock. When he was up to dispose of it, he grabbed some clean clothes from his dresser. Dipper could wear them home and just bring them back the next time they saw each other.

Bill gently slid underwear on and followed with long, soft sweatpants. Bill’s hands were warm on Dipper’s skin, and once the boy was dressed in the sweatshirt, he realized how much they smelled like him. It made him hum happily and snuggle into the oversized clothes.

All the while, Bill was giving Dipper so many soft, tickly kisses that Dipper couldn’t help but giggle. Love was poured into each one, hands tangling in hair and hot breath against lips.

“You’re so small,” Bill murmured and laughed a little to himself, leaning up to peck a star of Dipper’s birthmark.

“I’m not  _ that _ small,” Dipper protested, climbing into his boyfriend’s lap. “You’re just tall. Big difference.” He was a whopping 5’7, whereas Bill was 6 foot.

“C’mon. You’re small,  _ admit it _ .” Bill grinned. He wrapped his arms around Dipper’s body, happily snuggling him in on his lap. He noticed how Dipper melted against him and felt his muscles relax. “Are you tired, Pinetree? Y’can take a nap…”

Dipper nodded, burying his head in the crook of Bill’s neck. His boyfriend already knew the drill-- Dipper’d get off, then sleep for an hour, and wake up hungry. That’s how it always worked. Bill never complained because he was more than happy to please his omega in any way possible.

“Sweet dreams,” the blonde whispered. Bill cradled him close and safe, chin resting on top of Dipper’s head. His curls were always so messy and untamed, but it was charming, the wispy locks tickling his jaw and nose.

With one arm he held his boy close to his chest, and with the other he held his pencil to finish the last 2 pages of his homework.

Bill lived for these days, these  _ moments. _ They brought him such indescribable joy that it was hard to process sometimes. He knew a lot, but he didn’t know everything.

However, he did know at least one thing: he would do  _ anything _ to make Dipper happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of dorky_dipper and I's current ongoing RP! I came up with the idea to do in the future and just had to write about it. It was so hot, yet soft and wholesome at the end, so how could I resist? It isn't the longest or the best, but I had fun indulging myself a little.
> 
> Announcement! To anyone interested in my work, I've set up a writing blog! The tumblr is mindscapewish-writes. Feel free to send any questions, suggestions, or even just hellos in!
> 
> Quick note, the title and beginning note is from Hozier's song 'Take Me To Church.' I'm a sucker for it, not gonna lie.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments. See you next time.


End file.
